


A Day Out

by Nellancholy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, but i think this was a good premise that someone has probably already done before, i did my best not to really match each one of them with their expected counterpart, maybe some of them are a bit ooc, something for everyone in this here fic, the quality of this work kinda fluctuates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Short scenes from a day spent with Muse and Aqours in pairs.





	A Day Out

Rin’s ears twitched. Every hair on her body was standing on end. She crept through the darkened chamber on her knees and one hand,clutching her weapon tightly in the other. In the shadows,not even her focused,feline senses could be fully trusted. She had an opening. She had to take it.

 

Rin scampered forward,and then-

 

_Bzzt!_

 

Her laser tag vest buzzed just as she fell flat on her face,a lean,muscled arm hurrying to catch her.

 

“Rin-senpai! Oh my gosh,I’m so sorry…are you okay?!”

 

Rin blinked as the lights came back on,her elimination ending the round in favor of You’s team.

 

She felt her face flush,though…that was probably just because of her exertion,right?

 

She scrambled to her feet,raising her hand to a salute out of her shock. “Aye aye,captain You! Don’t you worry about Rin,nya! Anyway,we should go meet with the others!”

 

Before You could gather herself for a response,Rin dashed off to hand in her vest and blaster.

 

She couldn’t help but shake her head. When would they ever get a chance to talk seriously for once,she wondered…

* * *

 

Nozomi smiled and nodded as she walked hand in hand with Yohane through the store selling various gaudy little trinkets,listening to the younger woman’s chatter.

 

“So anyway,I KNOW it’s not the typical association for it,but I feel like ruby really helps me center my consciousness,especially when studying- H-hey,don’t laugh!”

 

For of course,Nozomi had broken out into a teasing little chuckle. “Of course it does,doesn’t it? Your little _**ruby**_ study buddy,helping you focus…”

 

“Grr…” Yohane resisted the urge to give her a little punch in the arm,instead turning away to keep walking. “So,AS I was saying,I try to keep a ruby accessory somewhere on my person at all times,and- Oh,is this real quartz?”

 

Nozomi smiled and sighed. Yohane always looked rather withdrawn,if ironically rather dramatic and attention-seeking. But when the topic rolled around to her interests…no one can fake the kind of passion she showed.

 

She made eye contact briefly with one of the salespeople in the store,giving them a polite nod in return.

 

She supposed that she looked rather like Yohane’s sister,getting dragged along by her.

 

…Or her mom.

 

She didn’t want to think about that yet,so “sister” sounded good.

 

Yes,”sister” sounded very good indeed.

 

Maybe one day their relationship might be different,but she was fine with that for now.

* * *

 

 Mari slumped down in annoyance on the bench,huffing as Riko instinctively rubbed her shoulders out of concern.

 

“How were we supposed to know that they had a ‘no piano recitals’ sign up? Why,I’ve got half a mind to march right back to that music store and-”

 

“M-maki-san! I-it’s fine…I…I guess I got a little carried away…”

 

Riko had to admit it was true. She’d kind of wanted to impress the one member of Muse that had been such an inspiration to her. So she’d sat down one of the pianos,and just let loose.

 

Maki took a breath,counted to ten,and exhaled. “You’ve got nothing to apologise for…and you needn’t worry about me,either.” She stood up and stretched,holding out her hand to help Riko up. “I’ll tell you what. How about you come over to my family’s beachfront villa one of these days? There we can both play to our heart’s content.”

 

Riko flushed,amber eyes widening. “M-maki-san…I’d…I’d love to!”

 

Maki’s eyes narrowed,noticing Riko’s response. “N-nani sore? Y-you’re not gonna get heatstroke,are you? Come on,I think Eli has an ice pack…”

 

Oblivious but definitely concerned,Maki marched away with her fellow redhead in tow.

* * *

 

Dia wasn’t quite sure how she ended up at an archery range with Umi (she’d actually always wanted to give bowling a try),but here she was.

 

She had to admit,this wasn’t as stressful as she expected it to be.

 

The woman standing before her…Dia didn’t want to admit it,but sometimes she thought of Umi as being “the member with the least presence in Muse”. But after having seen her in person a few times…

 

She wasn’t fiery like Honoka or Rin,but…like the sea that gave her name,Umi was calm,constant,and almost incomprehensibly vast. Despite the occasional swell or tempest,she remained stable in the grand scheme of things.

_Thunk._

 

Not dead center,but still a bullseye. A smile of satisfaction tugged at the edges of Umi’s lips,cresting into a sincere,encouraging smile as she handed the bow and one arrow to Dia. Smoothly slipping off the leather glove,she put that on Dia’s hand as well,their fingers briefly entwining.

 

“Ah,oh! S-sorry about that…” Umi tried to play it off,but anyone looking at them could tell she was beginning to get as sweaty and nervous as Dia was.

 

“N-now,just turn perpendicular to your target,tilt your head,keep your arm straight as you draw…” Her chest was against Dia’s back,their arms in sync as Umi guided her.

 

_Thunk._

 

“Not bad…” That arrow landed pretty close to the first one. But Dia didn’t even notice that,briefly lost in a reverie.

 

“Dia-san?” Umi gave her a little shake,jolting her back to alertness.

 

“Ah,um…n-not bad huh? A-anyway,I’ll be right back,I just g-gotta wash off…” And with that,Dia dashed off,leaving a bemused Umi behind.

 

_“Goodness,did she come out despite feeling unwell,just so she could meet us? Careless…”_

* * *

 

“So anyway…” Nico continued,striding past the racks of clothing with the manner of a seasoned veteran. “…the biggest factor in choosing your wardrobe is understanding who YOU are. Like,you know,you can’t just get like what Tsubasa Kira or Yui Hirasawa wore last week and make it a ‘look’,you have to put on something that says ‘hey world,this is me,and there’s no one else who can wear what I wear,the way I wear it!’ So,what’s the last thing you got yourself,give me something to work with here…”

 

Ruby peeked out from behind the armful of clothing that was already beginning to obscure her vision. “Um,I-I don’t really know…Dia always picks out my clothes for me…”

 

“Eh…?” Nico’s eyes widened. “T-that simply won’t do at all,nico!” She grabbed the (very slightly) shorter woman’s shoulders,hustling her into the nearest changing room,inviting a little “pigii” from her in the process. “Now try each and every one of those on! We’re not leaving till you get something that absolutely pops on you!”

 

Ruby’s voice carried over the changing room door,a little firmer this time. “N-nico-chan,i-it’s not that I don’t appreciate your concern for m-my aesthetic,but I simply can’t have you spending so much on me! W-what Dia’s gotten for me is just fine…”

 

Wait a minute…

 

Nico paused. _Spending…?_ Her thoughts snapped back to her bank account. She raised her hand,and knocked on the changing room door.

 

“You know what,Ruby? I…I agree! Maybe getting you a new wardrobe CAN wait a little while more…”

* * *

 

Kotori sat on the edge of the large,elaborate fountain in the atrium,watching the birds fly in and out through an open window pane. She kind of wanted to try singing to them and seeing if they’d respond.

 

Next to her,Hanamaru sighed contentedly,easing up next to her. “So relaxing,zura…” She laughed softly. “I live in a shrine up in the mountains,but I really don’t get to hear the sound of water flowing free,often…tending to the shrine is hard work. Who knew I’d have to come into the city to hear it…”

 

“Mmm…” Kotori nodded in response,doing her best to relax. Days like this didn’t come often,and she had to admit,she still hadn’t shaken off her tendency to get tightly wound up over the smallest things. She took a deep breath,closing her eyes.

 

“Oh…” Hanamaru giggled,almost as though sensing what Kotori wanted. “Yes,it’s nice and relaxing,isn’t it? Breathe in,and out,let your thoughts all flow away on the water…”

 

_Thud._

 

“Eh…!” Hanamaru wriggled a bit,as Kotori fell on her,asleep.

 

She sighed,not moving to wake her up.

_“Ara,I guess you really need it,Kotori-san…”_

* * *

 

Kanan sat opposite Hanayo,as they both quietly enjoyed their gyudon. The others were off with their own shenanigans,but both of them were content with relaxing over a late lunch.

 

Though the warm,dim atmosphere of the restaurant was well-served by their silence,Kanan took it upon herself to make conversation. “Uh…this place is pretty good. You come here a lot?”

 

Hanayo took a moment to register what Kanan said,but when she did,she beamed in response. “Oh yes,the rice here is simply fantastic. I admit…” Her face turned sheepish. “…after Muse ended,I’ve tended to indulge just a little more than I should…”

 

Kanan couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Well,there’s nothing wrong with that,really…I’d say a good meal is a great experience by itself!”

 

“Ah…” Hanayo frowned. “Maybe you’re a little different. I mean,your line of work is some pretty serious exercise…”

 

“Unlike mine.” She wanted to add,but she figured Kanan would get the self-deprecating message regardless.

 

Kanan reached over,patting Hanayo on the shoulder. She wasn’t sure it was necessarily a good thing,but she definitely knew enough to stop that kind of thinking before it went on for too long. “Hey,don’t you worry about me,okay? You don’t have to feel bad about enjoying yourself…” Kanan smiled,perhaps a little deviously. “After all,didn’t Honoka say that she loves the chubby Hanayo?”

 

Hanayo blinked. Then she smiled too. “Y-you’re right…I shouldn’t be so worried about silly things like what people think of my diet.”

 

“In fact,I think I’ll have another bowl!”

* * *

 

Eli sighed,biting into her crepe. She’d just handed off an ice pack to Maki,who was muttering something about ventilation and ambient humidity. “You know…a lot of people keep saying I’m the ‘mom friend’ of Muse,or something like that. Do I…really look that old? Or…” Her hand moved up,playing with her ponytail a bit. “Is it my hair?”

 

Mari stretched out like a cat,resting her head on Eli’s shoulder. “Ohhh,that’s not it at all! What they’re trying to say is…you’re reliable and trustworthy! I get that sometimes too,though they usually say things like ‘big sis’ or ‘troll aunty’…” Her hand rested around Eli’s waist,though she wondered if Eli really didn’t notice,or was just humoring her.

 

In turn,Eli put her arm over Mari’s shoulders,pulling her in. “I guess that makes sense…being in the student council back then,and being one of the senior members of Muse…I guess I’ve always been…supportive.” She flashed Mari a smug smile. “Like anyone can…rest easy in my hands.”

 

Oh. She knew what Mari was up to,all along. Well then…

 

“Yes,yes! I was chairman of Uranohoshi too,so I know what it’s like to be relied on…” Mari prattled on for just a moment longer,before raising her leg to drape over Eli’s lap.

 

The game was on,and the game was called "increasingly dramatic displays of public affection".

* * *

Chika and Honoka panted as they ran,the last to arrive at the bus stop.

 

“Oh my gosh,we’re so,so sorry,we were listening to CDs in the music store,and we lost track of time…”

 

They looked over their group of friends. They certainly seemed like they had fun today,looking at their varying levels of flustered embarrassment.

 

“Looks like we missed a lot,huh,Honoka?”

 

“Yeah Chika,looks like we got some catching up to do!”


End file.
